


Four Scenes of Four Seasons

by chromsama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Nothing but pure fluff, an au where atlus aren't cowards and they let souji and yosuke progress and be a couple amiright?, and it's fluff, it's 2017 I'm still writing souyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsama/pseuds/chromsama
Summary: Souji and Yosuke and their relationship throughout the seasons.





	1. Spring

Inaba, this small sink hole of a town, was definitely a lot different than the city during the spring.

In the city, spring meant warm rays of sun finally hitting your face, after a long, cold winter, as you wait for the bus to hit up the arcade or the mall or something other than a Junes or Aiya’s. Spring meant girls starting to change from their winter attire; cute, short skirts or their hair tied up in a cute ponytail. Yosuke could put on his headphones and walk amongst the city, going wherever and feeling the great weather’s warm effect.

Spring in Inaba was the start of a new semester, the start of his new allergies, thanks to all the damn trees around here, and the start of more people harassing him over Junes. Yep, he was totally the walking representative of Junes and leaving tacs in his shoe locker or purposely bumping on his shoulder in the hallway -rather hard, he might add- will definitely make Junes and himself disappear.

Now, there was this new guy, Souji Seta, who also transferred from the big city to small Inaba. With his tall stature, unusually natural silver hair, and that weird bowl cut (which somehow he made work), everyone annoyingly had to take a number in order to talk to the guy because everyone wanted to know him, eat lunch with him, or be his friend. Hell, even Yukiko, the girl who everyone deemed untouchable and even had the Amagi challenge bestowed upon her, wanted to talk to him! The complete opposite reaction Yosuke got when he transferred here all those months ago.

Yosuke would have been even more annoyed if Souji wasn’t just so…nice.

When Yosuke, embarrassingly, rode his bike the wrong way and crashed into that seemingly misplaced garbage can, Souji was the first to pull him out, not laughing at him or belittling him, but only asking if he’s okay. When Yosuke got the terrible news that Saki-senpai was murdered and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the TV world and get some answers, Souji’s only response was “Yes,”. When his shadow came out and said all those horrible and dreadful things, Souji not only defended him, but reached out to him, accepted him for who he is, helping Yosuke accept himself and gaining his persona.

Souji was, quite frankly, a nice person.

Still, Yosuke felt this sort of uneasiness with Souji. He was a man of few words, only nodding and occasionally having a comment whenever the group gathered at the Junes food court. He was always buried in his books, studying or finding ways to "improve his courage" (whatever that meant). Really, the only time Yosuke has ever heard Souji talk so much was during battles when he was barking strategy to defeat the shadows. Souji was also just better at Yosuke than anything; be it with girls, sports, grades, even in battle, and Yosuke felt that Souji was in a league that far surpassed him. That’s why he was genuinely surprised when Souji approached him today and asked,

“Hey, the weather is great outside today… want to have lunch with me?”

Yosuke couldn’t say no. Souji has done so much for him and they were part of a team now. Plus a free meal, it wouldn’t hurt would it? Besides, maybe he can finally see why everyone was so crazy of wanting to spend time with Souji . Who knows.

  
===

 

Souji decided that the rooftop was the best spot to have lunch. Not that Yosuke was complaining, the sun was out and the gentle, spring breeze made for a perfect weather for a lunch out. It’s just that usually the rooftop was meant for couples who wanted some alone time or for girls confessing to their crushes. Oh well. Souji was just getting to know Yasogami and the delicious smell from his boxed lunch was distracting his brain anyways.

“I… made some curry last night. Nanako bought some ingredients from Junes and had some to spare. Here.” Souji handed out his extra boxed lunch to Yosuke. He seemed rather shy about the whole thing, Yosuke thought, which was odd seeing him all embarrassed from his usual strong, confident demeanor he had in the TV world.

“Thanks, partner! Oh, man...this looks so good...my mouth is starting to water….” Yosuke wasn’t lying. His mouth was really starting to water. He quickly dove in and his taste buds exploded. Wow, Souji was amazing at cooking. This came out of Junes store bought ingredients?! Even his own mom never made something this flavorful, Yosuke thought as he took a moment to savor the curry.

Another thing to add to Souji’s seemingly growing list of amazing things he can do. He was starting to think of maybe of making a list of things Souji can’t do.

“Holy crap, dude! This is amazing!” Yosuke proclaimed after his second mouthful. He just wanted to dig in, but decided to first address a waiting Souji who was staring at him the whole time.

“Oh… thank you.” Souji looked away quite bashfully. “It was nothing, really. It’s just a regular curry recipe I found years ago .”

“Seriously? I’ve never had anything like this, this is just so good. My taste buds thank you.” Yosuke praised him. He wasn’t bullshitting, this was probably the most amazing curry he’s ever had.

“Heh…I’m glad you liked it. I’ve never made lunch for anybody, so I’m glad my first shared lunch was a success.” Souji smiled at him, having the faintest of pink in his cheeks. That was new.

“Well, partner, if you cook like this, I’ll be more than happy to be your guinea pig!” Yosuke said, digging into another mouthful of Souji’s curry. Souji just nodded and started eating his lunch.

Still, Yosuke couldn’t help but feel a bit bashful at Souji’s earlier comment. That he was the first person he’s made lunch for. Souji had all these people lining up, who would bend over to eat lunch with him alone, girls even, but he chose Yosuke. Ever since Yosuke came to Inaba, he was used to eating lunch alone in the cafeteria having whatever was on the menu. No one wanted to eat with the Junes kid. Junes who was responsible for some families’ stores going out of business. And since he was the manager’s son, that meant he was responsible too, right? They had to find someone to blame. That just left Yosuke at fault and completely alone.

Even back in the city, Yosuke would still feel lonely eating lunch with his “friends”. They talked about everything and yet he couldn’t recall a single conversation. He just remembered laughing and nodding along, going with whatever the latest trend was. Yosuke was surrounded by friends, sure, but he still felt alone.

Eating with Souji, together alone on this rooftop, was the closest thing he had to really hanging out with a friend. Eating lunch with Souji, the mysterious transfer student, who was stunningly tall and gained a persona without dealing with an embarrassing shadow. He wanted to so badly close this distance that was there. To see himself as Souji’s friend, his classmate, his partner. He wanted to be in the same level as him.

Who really was Souji?

“Hey, partner…”

“Hm?”

“What’s your favorite color?”

Souji looked surprised. Even Yosuke seemed surprised at himself for asking that simple, silly question. Still, Souji was this indestructible, perfect god-like student in Yosuke’s eyes. Maybe, if he asked him normal questions, questions that didn’t have to do with strategy on dealing with shadows or what weapons would be best to bring, maybe Souji could seem more…

“Hm... black. I like black. Or maybe white…No…maybe silver? To be honest, I’ve never really thought about it…” Souji replied, looking deep in thought. “You?”

“Orange and red. Those two colors are only the brightest and coolest colors around!” Yosuke proclaimed, eyes bright as he looked up and clenched his fists as his words rang out loudly. “What’s your favorite animal?”

“Cats.”

“Whoa, no hesitation there! Seriously cats?”

“They are soft, affectionate, and make the cutest sounds. It’s my goal to pet every cat I find.”

Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh. He could just imagine; Souji, the ever strong, fearless leader who hunts shadows by day, secret professional cat petter by night. It was too good.

“Ah, man, I better not see you in the news for a random catnapping, partner!” Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh at his own pun and the imagery of Souji, the cat burglar, with a sack full of kittens.

Souji at first jokingly glared at him but after a few seconds joined Yosuke in his laughter. Not that low chuckle he does when Chie puts on those “special” glasses for Yukiko or when Teddie says one of his unbearably bad puns; a genuine laugh that had Souji’s lip curled, cheeks swelling with pressure and flushed, and eyes shut as his laughter started to fill the empty rooftop with only Souji’s sounds. Yosuke couldn’t help but stare.

Seeing Souji like this made Yosuke feel...something. Something he couldn’t quite describe. It was similar to the feeling he had whenever Saki-senpai turned his way at work and gave him one of her perk up smiles, but not quite. It was quite possibly a brand new feeling that blossomed deep into Yosuke’s heart, where Souji planted the seed just waiting to bloom. Souji’s laughter felt like the gentle, spring sun lingering on his skin; enveloping his entire body like a blanket where he could feel nothing but the warmth.

“T-that was actually pretty funny…” Souji said, after finally settling down from his laughter, looking pretty embarrassed as he realized how loud he was.

“Heh, didn’t you know? I’m trying to be a professional comedian! Oh, if only Chie and Yukiko could get my jokes like you do, partner!” Yosuke faked a heavy sigh.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… but why do you call me partner? We’re not exactly in battle right now, so…” Souji questioned him with a curious look in his face.

“Well… it makes sense doesn’t it? You jumped into that TV world with me and we’ve been through so much… I figured partners is what we are. You and me, against those shadows and finding the murder! You help me with questions from King Moron and stuff and I’ll tell you more of those hilarious jokes you love so much! You’re seeing this with me through the end, believe it or not!” Yosuke grinned. He didn’t expect Souji to ask why or why his face was starting to heat up once he explained it.

Souji smiled at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The two then went back to their lunches in a warm, comforting silence. From all their battling and sitting right behind the guy, Souji all but had two expressions; content and discontent. Content in defeating a shadow or getting the top score in an exam. Discontent whenever one of his friends got hurt from an ambush or not remembering a certain question whenever King Moron surprised him with a mini pop quiz. Yosuke swore he saw like five new expressions from Souji; all from cats and curry. Souji now seemed more...real. He had a laugh. He had an embarrassing love for cats. _This_ was Souji. 

Still, while eating the warm, delicious curry, Yosuke couldn’t get that image out of his mind...

With the gentle spring breeze only slightly ruffling Souji’s silver hair, the warm sunrays highlighting that pink blush that spread through Souji’s cheeks and his genuine smile that was only emphasized by his warm laughter, that seemed as bright as the sun itself…

Souji all but reminded him of spring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /BUSTS THROUGH DOOR LATE WITH STARBUCKS IN MY HAND  
> DO PEOPLE STILL READ ABOUT PERSONA 4???
> 
> I've been pretty obsessed with persona lately, more specifically souyo. they are in love I tell ya. I wanted to write fluff and had this idea of like romance affiliated with seasons but I'm like oh shit which season is more romantic?? spring has cute flowers, winter and snow is cute and then I was like fuck it I'll write all four lol
> 
> they were also supposed to be a lot shorter and all in one chapter but then the next thing I knew I was writing like 8 pages and not even close to being done lol.
> 
> summer should be up soon...I think. how many times can I rewrite and reread?? lol 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach trip

Inaba was unforgivingly hot in the summer.

Souji woke up to his entire body coated with sticky, hot sweat; even in nothing but his sweats, he was still a victim of this heatwave. His body was aching as the sun’s harsh waves hit his body, seemingly burning his skin alive till he was a sweaty puddle. He wanted to just lie there, hoping that the small fan in the corner can bring him some kind of salvation in this stupidly hot weather and Dojima’s unfortunately unairconditioned house, but the small vibration in his pocket told him otherwise.

_Hey prtnr! don’t 4get meetin in frnt of the shrine at 9! see u soon!!1!_

After saving Rise from the TV world, the group decided to head out to Shichiri beach, as not only a successful rescue party, but also as a way to really enjoy summer, according to Yosuke anyways. Souji, of course, agreed, as really anything to hang out with his friends was always a great opportunity. Everyone, except Kanji and Teddie, had their bike licenses and made sure their schedules were clear for this day, so Souji made it absolute he wouldn’t be late.

Souji was aggressively fanning himself as he made sure he had everything he needed for the trip to the beach. The beach was something he always read about in books that was _the_ place to go to for the summer but never really crossed his mind. Especially with that fat stack of summer break homework staring him down in his desk, Souji’s plan for the summer didn’t really involve taking his bike out and heading to the beach. But of course, once Yosuke suggested it and the group was all but eager to the idea, Souji couldn’t say no. He’s pretty sure Yosuke’s intention to the beach had little to do with the scenery (and more to do with the girls and their swimsuits) but like with everything Yosuke did, Souji could only follow.

_Trunks, sunscreen, towel, wallet, keys, and license...all good._

As Souji waved goodbye to Nanako, who he promised to bring back a pretty seashell as a souvenir, he hopped into his motorbike and headed out to the shrine. The streets were cleared since no one sane enough wanted to go out during this unbearable heat, so Souji was able to drive up to the meetup spot right on time. There, he saw Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise all geared up, waving him down once he was in sight.

“Yo, partner!” Yosuke greeted him, grinning brightly despite being covered in sweat.

“Senpai! You’re here! Thank goodness, the topisicles were starting to melt!” Rise called after him.

“Souji-kun, did you happen to pack any sunscreen? I think I forgot some…” Yukiko asked while rifling through her bag, frowning at herself.

“No worries, I brought some.” Souji reassured her, bringing it out for display.

“Leave it to Souji-kun to always be prepared! That’s why you’re our leader!” Chie praised him while patting Souji’s back. Souji couldn’t help but smile at the compliment.

“Psst, dude,” Yosuke leaned over to Souji, whispering with a sort of fox like grin on his face, “Do you think Risette would need help putting on her sunscreen?”

“Yuck, the only thing Rise-chan would need help with is getting away from you, you creep!” Chie said, while kicking Yosuke for the lewd suggestion.

“AUGH, DAMN IT I WAS KIDDING! KIDDING! God, why me?!” Yosuke cried out while hugging his leg.

“Alrighty! Are we ready to go?! I can’t wait to work on my tan line!” Rise shouted, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“Um… isn’t Kanji-kun coming? He’s pretty late, huh?” Yukiko tilted her head.

“Yeah, and where’s Teddie? Did he forget to leave the TV?” Chie wondered loudly.

“Bah, that stupid bear is probably getting more topsicles and forgot about the whole trip! He’s using up all my savings, I swear...” Yosuke groaned. Teddie and Kanji not being here was pretty odd…

“‘Sup guys!”

“So _bear_ y sorry we’re late!”

The group turned their heads and saw a bicycling Kanji with a roller skating Teddie attached, like a scene on one of Nanako’s cartoons. Souji couldn’t help but admire Kanji for his strength, hauling Teddie and all, but the others didn’t seem too impressed.

“Um… _what the hell are you two doing_!?” Yosuke asked them with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Taking my bike out to the beach, duh! Sorry we’re all not old enough to get fancy motorbikes!” Kanji defended himself. “Teddie here had this genius idea to get some roller skates and-”

“AUGH, I don’t have time for this! Let’s just go already, please! Before the sun melts our bikes and we’re stuck here!” Rise screamed before starting her bike and heading off.

“H-hey, wait for us!” Chie yelled after her, starting her bike as well and chased after her. Yukiko was hot on her trail.

“Race you there, partner!” Yosuke winked at Souji, before starting his bike and heading towards them. Souji, with a small smirk, strapped on his helmet and chased after them, a hot-headed Kanji and panicked Teddie right behind him. Although the sun was still beating just as intensely as this morning, the cool wind from riding his motorbike at top speed helped alleviate some of that heat.

 

===

 

Turns out the beach was just as fun as his books and Yosuke described.

Rise, Yukiko, and Chie were still splashing and swimming about in the water with Teddie chasing after them, hoping to “score” as he put (although Souji was certain Teddie had no idea what he was talking about). Kanji hurriedly left to find a changing room after Souji and Yosuke finally found his swimwear and decided to stay back for a while to recover from, as he put it, “ _almost losing his manhood_ ” when the girls almost saw all of Kanji.

Souji now was sitting on his towel, relaxing under an umbrella that Yukiko brought, his eyes closed, and listening to the relaxing sounds of the waves. After all the fighting in the TV world, exams, and his multiple clubs and part-time jobs… the serenity of the beach was a blissful gift.

“Needed a break, huh, partner?”

Souji opened one of his eyes and saw a smiling Yosuke with his traditional wink and two TaP sodas in each hand.

“Hm… something like that. Just relaxing is all.”

“You mind if I join you?” Yosuke asked but was already settling down next to him.

“Sure, would love the company.” Souji now opened both his eyes and scooted over more so Yosuke can have more of the towel. Yosuke shuffled over more, sitting within arms reach, and handed over one of the sodas to Souji. Souji accepted with a smile. He wanted to relax and enjoy the silence, but with Yosuke… he always was looking forward to hearing from him.

“Man, I knew Chie and Yukiko looked great in a swimsuit, but the actual Risette in a swimsuit?! Dude, I could die and go to heaven!” Yosuke dreamingly sighed while guzzling his soda. “This beach trip was a total success!”

Souji just nodded “Yeah, they look great… honestly I’m just glad being here, I never knew the beach could be so fun and beautiful.”

Yosuke looked at him surprised, “You’ve never been to the beach? Not even with your friends back in the city or with your parents?”

Souji shook his head, “No... my parents were always busy with work to take me and well... I’ve never had a lot of friends back in the city.”

Yosuke even looked more surprise. “Seriously, partner? I find that hard to believe since everyone in school seems to want to hang out with you like every day. Hell, you even got Ai Ebihara, the total ice queen, to give you the time of day!”

“I was always moving because of my parent’s work, so I never really made an effort to make friends.” Souji shrugged. “Plus, I had to study a lot, so really going to the beach with friends was the last thing on my mind.” Souji couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed. Did he really sound _that_ pathetic?

Yosuke stared at him for a while before saying “That’s...kind of sad. But, I mean, I get it. I mean... I didn’t have a lot of “true” friends back in the city.”

Now, it was Souji’s turn to look surprised. Yosuke smiled a bit sheepishly before turning his head away and continued.

“I mean, I had friends from school and we would go out to like a cafe or an arcade every now and again, but, they weren’t...really friends. Hell, they haven’t even talked to me since I moved out here, how sad is that? I was always worried about what to say and what to do around them without acting like a loser. I always felt like I had to be a different person when I was with them, you know?”

Souji intently listened to Yosuke. He knew Yosuke was always looked down upon and pushed around for being the manager’s son of Junes, but he never really heard of his time back before he moved here. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why _he_ was his only true friend, when Yosuke was an, all around, amazing person.

Sure, he was clumsy with his knives at times, has a hard time studying and passing exams, and sometimes opened his big mouth and said more than needed to be said (which was sometimes rewarded by a lovely slap by Yukiko or a graceful kick by Chie). Most people saw him for either a villainous fiend, who’s only purpose in Inaba was to destroy all the local shops and dance on the ashes of it’s remains while giving that Junes brand trademark slogan, _“Don’t worry, everyday's great at YOUR Junes!_ ” or for a bumbling idiot, who followed Souji around like a lost puppy, relying on him for every answer and was the “less-cool” city transfer boy that just blended in like the rest of the student body.

But what Souji saw was the _real_ Yosuke. The Yosuke who was actually brilliant when coming down to battle strategies and earned the title of being his second in command. The hardworking Yosuke who took more shifts at Junes in order to clear his schedule at any time they needed to head into the TV world and did the occasional bitching and moaning but never hesitated to do so. The kind Yosuke who took Teddie in once he cried out he didn’t want to return into the TV world alone or playing with Nanako, acting out their favorite scenes of Featherman because he just wanted to see her smile. The Yosuke that was quick and fast and so energetic in battles, no matter how grim the situation is. All he needed was his headphones and a good beat and he was stunningly amazing in battle. The Yosuke whose smile was just like the intense summer sun that was beating down on them now; bright and intense and if he stop and looked long enough, his whole body would burn up.

Yosuke was… _wonderful_. If only people knew.

Yosuke finally turned to him and smiled, “I’m glad you got to be here. It’s fun being out here with you. I don’t have to worry about lookin’ cool or being hilarious. I can be myself. I can just let go.” Yosuke smiled so wide and looked a bit embarrassed. Souji didn’t miss that his cheeks were tinted red.

Yosuke’s smile wasn’t his traditional winking grin that he gives him almost everyday or that fake smile he gives to every customer he helps out at Junes... but a genuine smile that made Souji’s heart soar. Yosuke was beaming down on him, his eyes lighting up, while his face brightened as he spoke his true feelings. Souji could only compare it to the summer beach sun; bright and intense and yet putting his soul to ease. But, also like the sun, Yosuke was starting to affect Souji’s skin as he could feel his face heating up. This has happened multiple times; the first time Yosuke called him partner, the offhanded comment he made on how good he was with his hands, and when Yosuke playfully tapped on his back during a boring lecture one day as a means to pass the time. But this time, with those few words and that smile, Souji has never felt more on fire.

All of this was entirely new to Souji. Only Yosuke had this effect on him. This intense, burning sensation that seemed to only grow the more Souji was with Yosuke, afraid that he would melt away like a topsicle in the simmering, summer heat, reducing him only to a puddle. He was a mess.

Souji, now fully aware of their closeness, couldn’t help but stare at Yosuke and admire his form. With the sun’s beating rays highlighting his carmel dyed hair, his swimsuit exposing his skinny, yet toned body that was only more amplified from the sun, and his light, honey brown eyes shimmering from the reflection of the beach’s waters, Yosuke never looked more breathtaking. Souji could feel himself dripping with sweat, like the lingering soda in his hands. He couldn’t help but think,

Summer _was_ Yosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE LIKE SOUJI'S THIRSTY FOR THAT HANAMURA MEAT, AM I RIGHT?? B))
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS INCREDIBLY DIFFICULT TO WRITE BECAUSE I KEPT MESSING UP SOUJI WITH YU AND VICE VERSA. 
> 
> this was originally all supposed to be yosuke's pov but like 4 seasons I can evenly split the pov's. plus you've uncovered my kink; souji being into yosuke physically/mentally just as much as yosuke is. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ haha sorry if you prefer a cool, level headed souji/yu. he won't be like that in this fanfic.
> 
> many thanks for the kudos and the kind comments!! I think I saw this fanfic linked somewhere in tumblr and I instantly shrinked cause like I expected my fanfic to be hidden!! I had no idea people are still into p4 and souyo!! makes my soul so happy!! (; ω ; )
> 
> full disclosure, I had summer almost completely done when I posted spring and I have nothing yet written for fall/autumn but let's hope I write just as fast!! thank you for reading!!


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather changes

Inaba was certainly strange during autumn; the blistering, summer heat is not yet entirely gone, but hints of the upcoming numb, chilliness of winter lingers in the town. It was certainly a mixed bag.

It was Sunday, a day off from school and work (surprisingly), and Yosuke found himself walking aimlessly around town, alone with a movie soundtrack he picked out, blaring through his headphones. 

When Autumn hit Inaba, the streets were suddenly covered in brown, dried up leaves, leaving Yosuke no choice but to walk as his less than stellar bike easily malfunctioned when the leaves abruptly clogged his chains, hurling into the ground head first - an unfortunate experience he learned in front of Souji and Chie on their way to school one day, as Souji cleaned the leaves off of him and Chie held onto her gut to prevent herself from exploding of laughter. The weather was unpredictable from the constant tug of war between summer and winter so Yosuke couldn’t decide on what to wear. He couldn’t help but bundle his shoulders together as, despite wearing a light jacket, he still felt cold (probably no thanks to his v-neck t-shirt which he swears is good for  _ any _ occasion). Still, it wasn’t exactly  _ freezing _ , so no reason to go back home and he can continue on his journey-less stroll.

Yosuke’s feet mindlessly wandered around Inaba, trying to think of what to do on his days off. Maybe head down to Okina and catch a movie? All by himself though, that’s pretty pathetic. Maybe buy that new game, Phoenix Ranger Featherman R: Portable, but groaned as he suddenly remembered his empty bank account from when Chie voluntarily used his money to buy Teddie an outfit. A rather  _ expensive _ outfit, he might add. Finally finishing weighing his options, he decided to head up the hill that overlooked Inaba and maybe enjoy whatever warmth autumn had left, as he discovered earlier that the hill was the best for soaking up sunrays. 

Once Yosuke reached the top of the hill, he noticed that the entire ground was covered in fallen, brittle leaves.  _ There’s too many damn trees here _ , Yosuke thought to himself, but decided not to care so much. He playfully kicked the leaves around and watched them scatter beneath his feet, only to be blown away from the light, cold breeze. 

Yosuke leaned over the fence and gazed at the view of Inaba from up here. It was enthralling, really. What was once luscious green transformed into shades of red, orange, and brown, almost like someone painted the entire town a different color. The days were growing shorter, so even at 4:00, Yosuke could already see an orange-hued sunset glowing in the horizon, blending in with the scenery. 

A few months ago, Yosuke would’ve hated this image; all these trees, empty streets, and views of sunsets instead of urban, skyscraper-like buildings and the hustling bustling crowds of people would have just reminded him he’s not home. Now, small, cozy, quiet Inaba was a place he genuinely could call home. His family was here, he had a real group of friends, the food from Aiya’s and Souzai Daigaku’s was something he could never find in the city, 

_ and he was here _ , Yosuke thought to himself with a smile.

His feelings towards Inaba has certainly changed.

Yosuke took his headphones off and gazed straight ahead. The sunset reminded him of a few days back. A bright, bittersweet moment with him. He closed his eyes as he recalled;

 

_ “I think...I’m all cried out, Souji…” _

_ The leaves scattered around their feet as the chilling, cool autumn air surrounded them. Yosuke felt a sudden chill but that was quickly replaced once Souji took him around the waist and gave him a sudden, warm hug. The tears didn’t stop, but his heart for a moment did. _

_ “You dumbass...that’s for girls.”  _

_ Souji said nothing but tightened his grip on him. Yosuke clenched his eyes close and held onto him, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape.  _

_ “Damn it...it hurts…”  _

_ The feeling of leaning on Souji’s tall, muscular built was a foreign sensation but he lingered into that warmth. His mind was swirling and wavering, leaving Yosuke unable to stand but Souji’s presence reminded him that he was his support. The constant in his life right now.  _

_ Souji was  _ here _.  _

Yosuke suddenly jolted his eyes open. Damn it, why did this always happen? Why did Souji always pop into his mind whenever he was alone? Before Souji arrived, his mind would always wander into random thoughts; his memories of his former hometown, the guitar he vowed to buy once he saved enough from his job, the scenario he would play in his head asking Saki-senpai out, or hell, maybe Yukiko finally realizing she was wrong and that Yosuke  _ was _ cool and agreeing to go out with him, leaving the entire school in shock and bowing down to his awesomeness. 

Now, whenever he was subjected to his thoughts, all he could think about was Souji. Those dull, silver eyes that gleamed once he saw that fat tabby cat that meowed at him the minute he discovered that Souji had food. That gentle expression he had whenever Yosuke praised his cooking, which was almost everyday considering Souji always invited him to eat lunch together. Those hands, strained from holding his sword and battling shadows, but were still gentle, yet firm as he felt them on his own whenever he pulled Souji up from battle after a careless mistake. His tall stature that somehow was able to lean on him as the two sometimes had to support each other after a long session in the TV world, as their bodies took a toll from their exhaustion from their part time jobs and battling. They truly were partners. 

His thoughts always wandered to him and Yosuke felt a mixture of both peace and fear. 

Everywhere he went, he feels he could hear Souji or even see him. In fact, he swears he can catch that hint of apple cinnamon shampoo…

Yosuke turned his head, and there he was. Souji was wearing a light black jacket with a blue mini scarf, more prepared for this weather than Yosuke certainly was. He was busily leaning over a tree, seemingly trying to gather apples, if the basket filled with fruit was any hint. Yosuke snickered, as he knew an opportunity when he saw one. 

He stealthily approached Souji from behind, suddenly jumping towards him so that the pile of leaves could scatter around him,

“YO PARTNER!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. 

His trick seemed to work, as Souji suddenly jolted, releasing the apples he was gathering in his arms and quickly turned around with his eyes wide. When he saw an “innocently” smiling Yosuke beaming at him, he visibly groaned and rolled his eyes.

“What was that for?” Souji asked him, having a scornful look on his face.

“For not paying attention to your surroundings! That will teach you to be more aware in case of a sneak up attack from one of the shadows! Or worse, Teddie and his bear puns!” 

Souji playfully punched his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him. “Ass.”

Yosuke grinned and took a moment to bask in his success of surprising Souji, but once he saw him crouching down to pick up the apples, he decided to join him, hoping that none of them were spoiled by his prank.

“What’cha gathering apples for anyways? Don’t you usually buy your produce from Junes?” Yosuke asked him, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes, but this old lady I’ve been hanging with told me that fall was the perfect time to gather fresh fruit from the trees near the hill. I figured using fresh ingredients to make Nanako an apple pie will be a treat.” Souji answered him, dumping his apples into the basket. 

“Heh, I swear Souji, you spoil her. You really are the best big bro~” Yosuke teased, trying to mimic Nanako’s cutesy voice. 

Souji smiled a bit at Yosuke’s failed imitation. “She deserves it. She did well on her school work and I promised her some homemade dessert as a reward.” 

Yosuke gave Souji an affectionate smile. “You would honestly do anything for Nanako, huh?”

Souji looked to the ground as he settled down, ignoring the leaves crushed beneath him. “I can’t help it at times. She has a hard enough time with Dojima not being there most days and already doing things herself. I...I still remember that look she had on her face when Dojima couldn’t fulfill his promise to go out with us to Junes for Golden Week. She was miserable, Yosuke. I never want to see that pained expression in her face again.”

“Souji…”

“Is it...kind of sad that when I see Nanako, I see myself?” Souji continued, with a pained, distant expression on his face, not meeting Yosuke’s eyes. “All those years ago, I remember coming home to an empty house, making myself dinner, eating in front of the living room TV, waiting in front of the house door, in case my parents came back home early. They never did. It came to a point I was so used to being alone, that at times, I forgot what my parents even looked like. I sort of associated them with the phone...as a reminder that their weekly calls would come. They were only concerned with my grades and if I was behaving myself in school, reflecting the Seta household well. I don’t...I don’t want Nanako to feel that way. I don’t want to be- I mean I don’t want Nanako to feel alone.”

Souji crumbled a leaf in his hands, still not looking at Yosuke as he spoke about his past. Yosuke saw a moment of vulnerability reflecting on Souji’s face. Now that he thought about it, his conversation with him at the beach,  _ “My parents were always busy with work,” _ , had more meaning to it. Souji always avoided topics concerning his parents or at the very least keeping them short. Yosuke was at a lost for words; what could he do other than a typical response of “Cheer up, partner!” or a lousy pat on the back?

...How can he reach out to Souji?

...

Without thinking, Yosuke suddenly gathered a bunch of leaves in his hand and, with a huge huff of his lungs, blew them towards Souji. 

“Guh-, Yosuke?!” Souji turned towards him, swatting the leaves away, his eyes blown wide.

Yosuke only laughed and stood up, kicking at the ground so the heap of leaves would blow towards Souji, covering him in even more leaves. Souji, finally deciding to reciprocate, stood up with a playful glint in his eyes, gathered a bunch of leaves in his hands, and blew them towards Yosuke. Yosuke dramatically let out a gasp but was smiling the entire time, Souji smirking at him back. Yosuke gathered more leaves and tried to blow more towards Souji, but the sudden gust of wind blew them towards his face instead, blinding his whole face in leaves. He let out a startled yelp while Souji just pointed at him and laughed. Playfully frowning, Yosuke tried to enact his revenge by pushing Souji towards the pile of leaves gathered at his feet, but tripped on his own, loosing his balance and stumbling onto Souji who let out an “Oomf!”, both of them landing in a pile of leaves. Their hairs were messy and littered with leaves, both of their jackets filled with with leaves as well. The pair was a mess. They both stared at each other for a moment before they started laughing loudly at the state they were in. 

“Y-you should see your hair, partner!” Yosuke said in between laughs. 

“Have  _ you  _ checked a mirror lately?” Souji retaliated, still laughing.

Once they both stopped their fits of cackling at each other, Yosuke turned his head towards Souji, still lying in the piles of leaves. “You know you’re not alone anymore, right?”

Souji was staring at the sky with an unreadable expression. “Yes.”   


“You have your family, Nanako and Dojima. And you have the team; Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, and now even Naoto! And-”

“And you.” Souji said and turned towards him, longingly gazing at Yosuke with tenderness in his eyes that made his heart skip a beat. Souji’s affection towards Yosuke tugged at the corner of his lips, his mouth upturned, radiating what Yosuke could only describe as spring warmth despite the autumn air that surrounded them.

Whatever Yosuke was going to say next was frozen in his throat, forgotten, as he was lost in those alluring, silver eyes. There it was again. That feeling of both peaceful serenity and paralyzing fear that left him both lost and helpless. All Yosuke could do was stare back, ignoring the feeling of the crunched up leaves surrounding his body. Souji’s normally paled face now had a hint of color as the combination of both his flustered, pink cheeks and the sunset kissed his skin with a splash of red and orange. His hair was ruffled and covered in brown and red leaves from their earlier rough housing and normally Yosuke would find a way to tease him for it or throw more leaves at him to continue their banter… except, Souji never looked more  _ captivating _ . Yosuke just gawked at Souji, his mouth agape as he forgot everything for a moment, except for Souji and his messy hair and his half-closed eyes and his lips -

And that’s when Yosuke was brought back to Earth. He hastily stood up.

“Er, right! You have me! We’ll always be partners for an eternity, dude!” Yosuke replied back, flustered and briskly wiping the leaves off of him. He couldn’t look at Souji as he felt his cheeks flaring up. 

“Of course. Partners.” Souji said, slowly standing up and wiping the leaves off of him, his voice having a tint of something Yosuke couldn’t quite catch. 

“Um, it’s getting pretty late, dude. I still got homework to do and all, you know me! I’m gonna head out.” Yosuke said, frantically giving out lame excuses and still refusing to meet his eyes. Still better than nothing. 

“Oh, um, okay. Hey, are you cold?” Souji asked concerned. Yosuke didn’t even notice he was shivering a bit as the air seemed to have gotten chillier.

“Ah, yeah, I’ll be fine though! Don’t worry, I don’t live far!” Yosuke quickly replied back. He  _ really _ needed to get out of here. 

“Here.” Souji took off his scarf and handed it towards him. 

“What? Dude, I said it’s fine! There’s no need!” 

“Fine.” Souji sighed and wrapped his scarf around his neck, ignoring Yosuke’s protests and his tomato red face. “There, now you’ll at least be a bit warmer. You can give it back to me in class tomorrow.” 

Yosuke really couldn’t handle this. “...Ah, right. W-Well, I’ll catch ya tomorrow! I mean, I’ll catch you at school! I mean- AUGH bye!”    
  
Yosuke ran off, not looking back but felt those sharp, wolf like eyes boring a hole in his back. He really needed to focus on getting home and  _ not _ on the scent that surrounded his face from Souji’s scarf that was still warm from his body heat, having a hint of that Junes brand apple cinnamon shampoo he always bought.

What was wrong with Souji? Did he always say or do embarrassing stuff like this?   
  
When did Souji  _ change _ ?

...Why was he always flooding with euphoria whenever he was with Souji?

Yosuke recalled to Souji’s smile earlier amongst the piles of leaves. He recalled that same feeling he had when they ate lunch together for the first time on top of the roof, during one lazy, warm spring day over the conversation of cats and curry. That feeling that was planted into his soul now was manifesting into something more. It bloomed whenever he saw Souji approaching him in the hallway to invite him out, be it studying or hanging out by the riverside. It increased whenever Souji would laugh at more of his hilarious jokes, a high pitched laughter that had his cheeks swelling with pressure, something he reserved for him and no one else. It flourished whenever he would feel his phone vibrating late at night, the two texting back and forth until one of them collapsed from exhaustion, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Souji…he couldn’t take anymore of him. It made him lose it.   
  
Yosuke froze on his tracks. He realized what this tight, pulse beating feeling was... 

He was  _ terrified _ ...terrified of all this change.

He was scared that everyday he was with Souji, Saki-senpai was pushed back further and further into his mind, to the point he had to look over the torn picture to remind himself what she even looked like. Scared of his own recklessness whenever he pushed Souji out of the way to take a blow when a shadow was about to strike him down cause  _ fuck his safety _ , Souji was all that mattered. Scared of that prickling feeling he had in his skin whenever he saw Rise strapped around Souji’s arm or when he and Yukiko walked home together, his anger directed at the wrong person. He was fearful of Naoto; the young, genius detective that outsmarted Yosuke in everything, even in battle, to where even Souji was impressed. What if Souji realized that Yosuke just wasn’t good enough? Kanji was stronger, Naoto was smarter, Rise was more of Souji’s type… his overwhelming dread of being replaced as Souji’s partner only spread the more Souji’s eyes averted to anybody other than him. He was scared of Kanji; what was it about him that seemed to get under his skin? The bath house, his shadow, just… Kanji himself; he represented everything that Yosuke was scared to admit. He was scared of the snickers he got from his classmates when someone commented  _ “Does Yosuke hang out with  _ anybody  _ other than Seta-san? He must be swinging for  _ that _ team!” _ because he’s not gay, damn it. He like girls! They are best friends...best friends act this way...right?

But, most of all, he was scared of Souji and his terrifying thoughts of him.

Yosuke looked up to the sky. Who was he kidding?

Souji never changed. He was still the kind, amazing, weird sense of humor guy who was his best friend, his partner.

_ He _ changed. The moment Souji first gave that dazzling smile on top of that roof...or maybe even before that...he has changed.

The sudden chill of the frigid, Autumn wind left Yosuke quivering, only to be saved by the warmth of Souji’s scarf enveloping around his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: SHIT, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT IN FALL, WHAT DO I...wait, fall is the time for pumpkins, lattes, yeah I can def-  
> evil kermit: MAKE YOSUKE HAVE A GAY EXISTENTIAL CRISIS. 
> 
> AUGH, I had to constantly rewrite and rework this chapter because I was like stuck on ideas??? AND IT ENDED UP BEING LIKE 8 PAGES LONG. I wanted less to do on what you CAN do during the fall and more on what fall represents, like the previous chapters kind of a combination of both. I was trying to be less cliche but I think I somehow did the opposite, lol. I was inspired by that soundtrack "changing seasons" from persona 3 whoop. (I don't have a souyo playlist that I listen to while writing this nope.)
> 
> I always thought yosuke was insecure about himself from playing persona 4 arena like look up his quotes against naoto; I think there's some jealousy there...
> 
> fyi playing on leaves is fun!! I'm sure Inaba was surrounded by them! ...maybe?? idk ps2 graphics weren't that great haha
> 
> again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND COMMENTS AND KUDOS!! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡ they highly motivate me to keep writing, like I never expected my fanfic to be so well received?! thank you!! 
> 
> one more chapter left, winter!! and it's...gonna be long. OTL I hope you'll look forward to it!! (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) you can bother me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromiibo) if you want!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaba is frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LONG

Inaba was hidden underneath all the thick layers of snow once winter came.

Gone is any trace of summer, as warmth was smothered underneath the arctic blanket of frosty, white snow. Everyday he stepped outside, he was greeted by winter’s endless white. The skies were littered with dark, grey clouds, only sprinkling out more snow to engulf the town. The frequent winds would howl at his skin, leaving Souji no choice but to layer himself up in clothes to save whatever warmth he had left. During the shorter days, people would bundle up and hurry to whatever destination they were headed, in order to not linger long enough for the biting chill of winter to trap them. Inaba was completely silent, almost lifeless, as the whole time would stay indoors to hide from night’s cruel embrace. Nights were the harshest; any hints of warmth was absent and only the brutal cold lingered.

Winter was Nanako’s favorite season; a time for hot chocolate, Christmas, snowmen, and homemade s’mores that Souji promised to make with her as they watched her favorite quiz shows, bundled up to stay warm, she told him one day with an enthusiastic expression.  

Now, along with her father, Nanako would spend her winter in the hospital.

Souji had a routine now; wake up, get dressed, go to school, visit Nanako and Dojima right after school until the nurses kicked him (with or without someone, he couldn’t remember), rinse, and repeat. His mind was numb; he had no right to feel anything when everyday Nanako was in the hospital, lying in a foreign, isolated room with only an oxygen mask for company. Her weak smile, her weak grip on Souji’s hand, the heavy motions of her chest going up and down reminded Souji that he had a duty to do, a promise to fulfill to a helpless uncle. If Souji’s body wasn’t twinging with every step he took, until a short nap was his only saving grace, _he wasn’t doing enough_. The grating, frigid winter that was biting in his skin was the only feeling he would allow; the numb, tingling feeling a reminder his senses were indeed working.

If only he was able to convince Dojima enough so they didn’t have to leave Nanako alone. If only he was faster at rescuing her from that miserable place called “heaven” and from Namatame. If only he didn’t waste so much time, goofing around, when he should be out there, finding the _real murder_.

If only… he never came to Inaba to begin with.

Nanako wouldn’t have to suffer, Dojima would be unscathed and at home, his friends would be safe and not risking their lives everyday to fight against an unknown serial killer. Souji would be alone, sure, but he would sacrifice his happiness in a heartbeat for his loved ones to be safe.

Inaba would be so much better if he never came.

“S-senpai…” Kanji panted out, exhaustilty. “D-do you mind if we call it a day? My arms are killing me…”

Souji snapped back to reality, suddenly remembering exactly where he was; inside Naoto’s secret lab again, for “an important item” and training purposes. Yosuke, Kanji, and Naoto were right behind him, trying to catch their breaths after the last battle they had. Souji lost count of how many, not that it mattered anyways. He wanted to keep going.

“...You don’t think we can make it to the next floor? I think it’s close.” Souji asked, trying not to have disappointment in his voice.

“It’s not a matter of if we _can_ , it’s a matter of if we _should_.” Naoto replied, a serious expression on her face. “The shadows have been more relentless and I’m afraid my persona can’t use any of it’s abilities. I advise we call it a day.”

Souji’s shoulders tensed. “Fine, then let’s switch. You guys can hang back while Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie-”

“Senpai!” Rise shouted out telepathically. “The next floor is far away and the shadows are tougher since last time and I can tell you’re tired! _Please_ , let’s just go home!”   
  
Souji gripped onto his sword, not in the mood to argue with Rise. But he can still fight! He can switch personas, change strategies to avoid the shadows, and just -

_“B-big bro...it hurts….”_

_“Please Souji...I’m begging you...find out who did this. Find out who hurt Nanako. She’s...all I have...”_

Souji clenched his eyes shut, the knuckles on his fists turning white from his grasp on the sword. He can go on his own if needed. He didn’t need Naoto or Kanji, he can still -

“Come on, man. Let’s just go home. We’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning.” Yosuke said with a solemn expression. He looked ready to drag back Souji if he protested anymore, so Souji just sighed and nodded, getting the goho-m out and arrived at the exit.

Chie and Yukiko jolted up once the four appeared in front of them. “H-hey guys! Um, ready to head out?” Chie asked, her voice reeking of nervousness as she could sense the tense mood.

“Yes, but we’re coming back _first thing tomorrow morning_.” Souji replied, heading towards the exit TV, not even meeting Chie’s eyes.

“Oh, um, sure thing Souji-kun.” Yukiko weakly said back. He ignored the concerned looks that bore a hole on his back, instead focusing on the next strategy to get through the lab even faster.

The team silently exited the TV world, only saying enough for a proper farewell, and was greeted by winter’s harsh embrace once they left the Junes store. Everyone was exhausted and headed straight home, but Souji stood back, unsure what to do. The hospital didn’t take visitors today, maybe he should go straight home and study? But, that means he had to go back to Dojima’s...alone...no one to greet him...no one to -

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a faint vibration from his pocket.  

_Hi Seta-san. It’s Ms. Nakajima! I wanted to know if you were coming today to tutor Shu? I understand if you’re busy! :) Just let me know!_

Ah, it was Saturday, wasn’t it? Weariness was creeping throughout his body, but tutoring meant money. Money that could be used for better weapons, better chances at defeating the shadows, _a better chance at saving Nanako_.  

Although every muscle in his body was screaming at him _no_ , he replied _“Yes, I’m on my way right now, thank you.”_

Souji stuffed his phone in his jacket pocket and headed towards the bus stop, looking down at the small gaps his boots would make against the snow. White, bleak, and lifeless was the ground. The streets were void and silent, all except for the crunching of Souji’s boots and the relentless wind roaring at Souji’s face. The combination of the thick fog made his vision weak, but reaching for his glasses would require taking his hands off his jacket’s pockets, something he was too cold to do. The weather was fighting against Souji but he was determined to make it, if he just pushed his body harder…

“Souji?” He heard a small voice amongst the darkness.

Souji turned his head towards the voice’s direction. He could barely pull out his figure, but it was Yosuke. His eyes were blown wide and worry wrinkles sharply displayed on his face.

“H-hey, Yosuke.” Souji weakly replied back. He cringed at his own tone, his voice clearly betraying him.

“Partner...isn’t your house _that_ way?” Yosuke asked concerned. Damn it, not now…

“Yeah, but I’m going to tutor Shu today. It’s Saturday and we need the money.” Souji replied with a deadpan tone, looking down at the snow as if it was the most interesting thing right now. He could feel Yosuke’s distraught expression piercing his skin but he disregarded it and continued weakly walking towards the bus stop. Maybe he can catch a quick nap on his way towards there…

Yosuke grabbed his arm, fury in his eyes. “Oh **NO** , you are not! Partner, we just came back from six floors of fighting shadows non-stop, you need to sleep!” Yosuke was always Souji’s voice of reason, but right now he was just another obstacle.

“I’m fine, it’s just tutoring. We need the money…” Souji argued back, trying not to lean onto Yosuke’s grip as he felt his legs about to give out.

“Souji...look at yourself! You’re _exhausted_ . You need to go home and rest! I’m sure you can miss _one day of tutoring_!” Yosuke was practically shouting at him, gripping onto his arm even tighter.

“I told you...I’m fine…” Souji replied with a weak voice, still not meeting Yosuke’s eyes. The more he stood still against the howling, cold wind the weaker his knees felt. He felt that any second now…

“S-Souji?!”  
  
Souji felt the world crumble beneath him as he collapsed onto the snow, his legs finally winning against his will. His face went numb; from the freezing snow or his exhaustion, he couldn’t say. He caught hints of Yosuke’s shouting before his mind blended in with the bleak snow…

 

===

 

_Despite the chilling, frozen air that hugged their skin, Yosuke still insisted they go out to the riverbank. The walk there was silent, with nothing but the crunch of the snow with each step they took. Yosuke had a solemn look on his face, lost in thought, but Souji said nothing and continued following him._

_“There’s something I wanted to tell you.” Yosuke said after a long silence, startling Souji a bit. Souji just nodded as a confirmation for him to continue._

_“Somewhere deep down...I didn’t trust you.”_

_Souji stared at him in shock, unsure how to respond. Yosuke turned his head a bit to look at his face, looking a tiny bit ashamed but continued._

_“No...it’s more like I was...jealous of you. I thought you were like me. Coming from the city to the countryside, I thought you’d be bored out of your mind here. But as soon as you got here, you called your persona… became our leader, gathered people… you’re a hero.”_  
  
_Yosuke finally turned around fully, meeting Souji in his eyes, the arctic air ruffling his dyed hair a bit. “I like you for that, and I’m proud of you… but I guess I was jealous at the same time.”_

_Souji was speechless for a second. “...I didn’t know.” Did Yosuke...always resented him? How could he have been so...clueless?_

_Yosuke clenched his fist, embarrassment almost winning over, but steadily continued. “I didn’t know it either… but when I called you “special”, I thought some more about it. I think of everyone, I wanted to be acknowledged by you the most...So... “_

_Yosuke took a deep breath, before blurting out:_

_“ **I want you to hit me!** ” _

_Souji blinked. What?_

_Yosuke’s eyes was clenched, but he was determined to see this through. “Give me a good one! Knock out all this crap inside of me! I want to be equal with you! I want us to stand shoulder-to-shoulder! So, c’mon... “_

_Souji stared at Yosuke. Was he serious? Yosuke just poured out his true feelings to him…all his insecurities, his jealousy, his view on Souji…and now he wants to fight? Would fighting truly make the both of them equals?_

_Still…_

_“...Then let’s get equal.”_

_Yosuke shot his head up, his eyes as wide as moons. “H-huh?! F-for real?!”_

_Souji smirked at him. “I won’t hold back if you won’t.”_

_Yosuke blinked, taking a moment to register what Souji just said, but then grinned widely. “I get it now… okay here I come! Take your best shot!”_

_…_

_After what seemed like an eternity of punching and bruising (though in reality it was only 5 minutes), the pair collapsed in the snow, panting and sweating and welcoming the sudden chilliness that engulfed their bodies, acting like a cool cushion for their blows._

_“Ugh… your punches are brutal… I was seeing stars there for a second…”Yosuke groaned out loudly between breaths._

_“Hah...I warned you...I wouldn’t hold back.” Souji panted back. Geez, Yosuke sure was fast with his punches._

_“Heh, you did...still, thanks man. I don’t know how to say it, but…” Yosuke turned his head towards Souji, his cheeks swollen and eyes bruised but harboring a peaceful expression on his face. “...that sure beats words.”_

_Souji simply stared back at Yosuke, his mouth doing the listening. Right now, within the blanket of snow and beyond the scratches and bruises, it was just Souji and Yosuke._

_“...Here. I want you to have this.” Yosuke held out to him a small bandage. “If you start bleeding, put that on.”_

_Souji reached out and took the bandage. Such a small, weird gesture, but Souji knew that it was Yosuke’s way of saying thank you. Yosuke was always quick to get embarrassed whenever he tried showing his true feelings but Souji was just as quick to pick up what the other boy was saying. He understood Yosuke well, just like Yosuke did Souji._

_“Y’know…” Yosuke looked up at the sky. “...We should fight more often.”_

_Souji stared at Yosuke for a while before smiling and said,_

_“Yes...we should.”_

 

====

 

Souji’s conscience briefly shifted back and he felt himself being hauled by someone. The wind was still brittle and harsh, but he was leaning on something... _someone_...warm.

The gentle rocking motions was enough to have Souji drift back into his memories, his conscience drifting off against his will...

 

====

 

_“YUCK, this is the last time I let you choose where we’re going to eat, partner!” Yosuke shouted to Souji after they left Cafe Chagall, his tongue hanging out of his mouth for emphasis. Seems he really didn’t the coffee._

_“It’s bitter at first, but it’s an acquired taste. Maybe we should’ve gotten something sweeter?” Souji asked with a teasing tone in his voice. He had to admit, seeing Yosuke almost passing out from the first sip of the speciality coffee was quite hilarious._

_“What’s that supposed to mean!? Sorry we all don’t like the bitter taste of DEATH in our drinks!” Yosuke shouted after him, bundling his arms together, as an emphasis for how angry he was or how cold he was, Souji couldn’t tell._

_“Alright, alright, next time you pick where we eat when we come back to Okina, okay?” Souji winked at him, mimicking Yosuke, resulting in him rolling his eyes with a small smile in his face._

_Since it was winter and the streets were overlain by dense coating of snow, Dojima forbid Souji from taking his bike out and driving it anywhere, especially to Okina. That didn’t stop Yosuke’s whining, as he begged and pleaded to Souji to go out on his day off as he so gently put it “My brains are going to explode from boredom, partner!” over the phone. Souji had some spare money from his work shifts at the hospital and from selling all their dungeon goods, so he was able to cover their train fare in order to fulfill Yosuke’s boredom wishes. It was scary how much he was willing to spend on Yosuke...could it be possible to spoil your best friend? Souji didn’t want to find out._

_“BAH, is the train coming soon?! It’s nipples cold out here!” Yosuke shouted while scrunching his arms together and frantically pacing around._

_“Relax, here it comes now.” Souji pointed to the upcoming train. Yosuke all but sprinted towards the train once the doors open, saving a spot for them that was near the heater. Souji, not as quickly, settled down, rubbing his gloved hands together to create some kind of heat. Despite the multiple vacant seats around them, Yosuke didn’t mind Souji sitting right next to him._

_“Listen to this track, partner! I think I’ve finally got your taste down!” Yosuke winked at him while putting his headphones around Souji’s ears. Even before listening to it, Souji knew he would love it, just like everything Yosuke did._  
  
_Once the music started playing, Souji closed his eyes and focused on the beat. No lyrics, had nice acoustics, and brought back Souji to a warmer time on a rooftop. The first time he gathered his courage and invited Yosuke out and when the two truly became friends. Nostalgic is what Souji would call it._

_The track ended and Souji was about to voice his opinion on the track, but noticed Yosuke leaning on his shoulder fast asleep with his arms crossed. Not that he blamed him, of course, it was pretty late and the silence of the train mixed with the train’s swaying motions could put anyone to sleep. Souji debated on waking up Yosuke from his peaceful slumber but decided to first take a moment to capture this image - his whole body seemed completely still, save for the rise of his shoulders from his deep breathing. His eyelids were gently closed against the small hints of sunshine that winter teased, serenity reflecting through his face. Any signs of Yosuke’s wrinkles or worry lines were all but a memory as blissful innocence showed instead. Yosuke resembled something of fresh fallen snow; pure and untainted. Leaning against his shoulder, Yosuke was at total peace._

_After a few moments of gazing at his sleeping friend, Souji decided not to awaken Yosuke as he wanted just a few more minutes of Yosuke to himself. Souji couldn’t help but notice,_

_he was always selfish when it came to Yosuke._

 

===  


“We’re almost home, partner! Please..hang in there…”

“Y-Yosuke…” Souji weakly called out, trying to flutter his eyes open but the winter wind was forcing them shut. He tried moving any part of his body, but his arms went limp against Yosuke’s body. “I...I’m…”

“...Don’t say anything, Souji. Just...shut up until we get there, alright?”

Souji felt the wind finally claiming victory as his eyes clenched shut and his conscience once again briefly slipping away...

 

===

 

_Even in thick layers of clothes, the way to school in the morning was still freezing. The sounds of Souji’s and Yosuke’s boots crunching through the powdered snow were almost loud enough to drown out the blaring music coming through Yosuke’s headphones as the two walked in complete silence. Yosuke woke up late after oversleeping from exhaustion after an overtime shift at Junes and Souji decided to wait for him to make him a late breakfast and to save him some embarrassment of walking into class late. Maybe Kashiwagi would be less severe in her punishment of Yosuke’s tardiness if Souji was late as well, at least that’s what he tells himself. Because they were late, the streets were void of any student life or any sounds, save for only Souji, Yosuke, the sounds of their footsteps and the guitar solo coming from Yosuke’s headphones._

_Yosuke stopped in his tracks for a bit and held his hands out. “Geez, it looks like the snow is never going to stop, huh?”_

_Souji shrugged. “Doesn’t seem like it, but more reason for us to hurry to school, huh?”_

_“Hey, we’re already late! No reason to rush, huh?”_   
_  
_ _“Um, that’s more than enough reason for us to rush._ ”

_Yosuke gave him a huge pout, but Souji ignored it with a smile and just quickened his pace. If they picked up their paces a little bit, maybe they can make it in time for their history lecture…_

_Any thoughts of school halted when Souji felt a sudden force of snow exploding on his face._

_He turned around quickly to see a devilish grinning Yosuke beaming at him, snowballs in hand. Souji knew that glint in his eyes; Yosuke just declared war. Souji was freezing- his lips were frozen chapped, his skin felt like solid glass, and his fingers were numb with cold despite the gloves he wore. They were late to class and if they started now, they were going to be in even more trouble. Every part of his brain said no. Still, Souji quickly made his icy weapons and hurled them towards Yosuke, trying his best to avoid Yosuke’s retaliation. Damn, he knew Yosuke was fast in battles, and that speed applied even here as Yosuke swiftly made snowballs, launched them towards him, and dodged every single one that Souji attacked with. Soon, Souji found himself covered in bits of snow, while Yosuke was annoyingly unscathed._

_“Alright, alright, truce, truce! I surrender!” Souji gasped out as he laid out in the snow, waving an imaginary surrender flag._

_“HAHA, alright! I finally bested you! Souji Seta, fearless leader, perfect student, and slayers of shadows, defeated by Yosuke Hanamura, his own partner in crime! You owe me a bowl of Aiya’s, partner! Right after you tell every girl in school how awesome I am!” Yosuke gloated loudly, proclaiming it to the empty audience of the snow._

_“Okay, okay, fine... Oh great Yosuke, have mercy on my soul!” Souji laughed while standing up, recomposing himself. “I would’ve totally won if you didn’t ambush me, you know?”_

_“Heh, what did I say? It’s my job to test your reflexes, in and out of battlefield!” Yosuke stuck his tongue out._

_“Yeah, but now we’re definitely late and I can’t feel my face_ or  _my hands.” Souji rolled his eyes, but still smiled._

_Yosuke reached his hands out to Souji’s face, putting both his hands against Souji’s ears, almost like he was holding his face. “Aw, man your face_ is _cold! I thought with that bowl cut, your face would have it’s own personal heater! My bad! Alright, alright, let’s head out!”_   
_  
Yosuke picked up his pace a bit as he walked away, but Souji was left frozen solid in place like the snow hauling at his feet. The lingering feeling of Yosuke’s frigid, ungloved hands made his face flushed, unsure how to react. Was Yosuke aware of the effect he had on him? It’s not like he hasn’t been touched by other people before. Rise clings onto his arm whenever she gets the chance, Yukiko was all over him that one time in the club when she was “drunk”, Chie grabs his wrist for their practice fighting,_

_and yet Yosuke was the only one who left him frozen shut._

 

===

 

Souji jolted awake, his whole body still aching with exhaustion but his senses finally coming back to view his surroundings. The lights were dimmed, the room was silent, but the familiar smell of undone dishes and unwashed laundry and the feeling of the broken, worn out kotatsu made Souji realized he was home, at Dojima’s. His jacket and shoes were off and he was still cold but that was expected when Dojima’s heater hasn’t worked in years. His hands were tightly being held by -  

Souji startled back for a bit but then realized it was Yosuke next to him, outside of the kotatsu, snoring lightly and his hand grasping his own. His hands were numbingly cold and his entire face was scrunched up with worried lines but his grip on Souji’s hand has never felt harder. Souji felt a wave of guilt overcome his body as he stared at his best friend’s state.

_I did this...I made Yosuke worry...and made him carry me all by himself in the snow. I really am useless..._

“I’m so sorry…” Souji whispered, hoping not to wake his sleeping friend, but Yosuke stirred in his sleep, fluttering his eyes open.

“Partner…? You awake?” Yosuke asked, fighting through his drowsiness. His grip softened but he still didn’t let go.

“Yosuke...I…” Souji started but drifted away from his sentence. He refused to meet Yosuke’s eyes, ashamed at himself.

“Partner...you really scared me back there, you know? Why didn’t you go back home and rest once we left Junes?” Yosuke asked.

“We...needed the money…” Souji weakly responded back. _Pathetic excuse_.  

“The money isn’t worth it if _our leader_ is too tired to fight!” Yosuke shouted back, his grip on his hand tightening for emphasis. Souji flinched a bit from the intense grasp.  

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Souji just stared at the floor while being lectured by an irritated Yosuke. Yosuke wasn’t buying it.

“Except you will! Souji, don’t think I don’t notice that your face is getting paler, that you barely touch your food at school, and the deep bags under your eyes! You’re a mess! What good are you if you’re exhausted everyday?!” Yosuke yelled at him and Souji couldn’t help but shrink from the tone of his voice. He’s never heard Yosuke _this_ upset, even when he heard that Saki was murdered.   
  
“I can’t rest! Every minute that I’m not doing something, Nanako and Dojima are out there fighting for their lives! Personas, the TV world, the murderer; what’s the point of any of it if I don’t spend _every minute fighting_ ?! ” Souji shouted back, trying to let go of the grasp of Yosuke’s hand but Yosuke wasn’t allowing it.   
  
“And how is collapsing going to help Nanako or Dojima?!” Yosuke demanded.   
  
“It doesn’t but it’s better than nothing! I-I should have never been here to begin with and none of this would’ve happened!” Souji cried out, feeling his eyes welling up with tears.

Yosuke froze, the grip on his hand finally weakening. “W-what…?”  
  
Souji finally let go of Yosuke’s hand and looked away, not even caring if any of his tears escaped his face. “This is all my fault...Nanako and Dojima would be at home, _safe_ , if I never…”

“ **Souji!** ” Yosuke abruptly interrupted, alarming him a bit, and grabbed Souji’s face with both his hands, forcing Souji to look into his eyes. “I _never_ want to hear you say that again. Do you understand?”

“Yosuke…”

“Do you think...Saki-senpai and Ms.Yamano and Morooka would’ve magically not been murdered if you didn’t show up? Souji...Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and Naoto and even that prick Kubo would be dead if you didn’t show up!” Yosuke continued, his voice shaking but his hands firm on Souji’s face. “I would...I would be _miserable_ without you! I would be...all alone…”

Souji was left speechless and paralyzed, only able to stare at the pool of brilliance that was Yosuke’s eyes. His shaking, cold hands against his frozen cheeks and the vibrancy of his eyes made Souji feel...life. Sunlight was all Souji could think about. His eyes...his touch...Yosuke was the sun and Souji was a sunburnt mess. After a long, bleak winter, Souji felt warmth for the first time.

“Please...partner...rely on me...let me help you...like you did for me…please...” Yosuke weakly asked, his face drooping down, trying to hide the single glistening tear falling down his face. The barrier in his eyes must have broke because soon a steady stream of tears were flowing nonstop. Souji’s seen Yosuke cry before on the riverbank but this time...he wasn’t holding back.

Souji grabbed his hands from his face, forcing him to look up at him once more. “I already do, Yosuke. I rely on you more than you know.”

Yosuke just blinked but then harbored a weak smile at him. “I’ll always be by your side, partner. It won’t matter if you’re at the ends of the earth or in somewhere dark and bleak, I’ll follow you.”

With those simple words and that small, pleasant smile, the barricade in his heart broke.

Souji, finally let his emotions override, had tears flowing through, letting out an ugly, heartful sob and leaning towards Yosuke’s hold on him like he was his only life support. Nanako in the hospital, his uncle writhing in pain in the room next to her, the punishment he put his body through, the hurt he put Yosuke, his best friend, through...all of it was rapidly gushing out, with no stopping in sight. Yosuke just held onto him, his silence acting as a comforting force between the two.  

After a few moments and when the tears finally stopped, Yosuke crawled into the kotatsu with Souji, wordlessly, his back turned, and swiftly went back to sleep, exhaustion from his emotions taking over. His breathing was well paced now, his snoring being the only source of sound from the dark room, and his face completely void of any grief from before. His face was conveying tranquility despite just crying his eyes out.

A few hours ago, in the lowest he has been, Souji wished he never came into Inaba. But... Souji would have never met Yosuke. He would have never known what having a best friend is like. He would miss every brilliant detail of Yosuke like whenever he smiled and how his eyes crinkled, his nose scrunches, his cheeks slightly upturned, his eyes, like the sun and the stars, radiating a warm glow that touched Souji’s soul, places that the sun could never reach. He never would have known what summer was.

Yosuke’s presence next to him was warm, even under the broken kotatsu in the midst of one of the harshest winters he’s experienced. Souji couldn’t help but smile at the irony; Yosuke has _always_ been a warm presence in his life. His beaming, up curled smile that radiated sunshine through his face. The sudden light from his phone late at night that could only come from him, texting each other despite the fact that they see each other almost everyday. His eyes, warm and full of life like the calmness of spring yet intense and flashing like the blistering heat of summer.

Warmth...is this how you describe love?

Souji, in the silent, brittle cold of winter needed Yosuke. He needed his warmth, he _wanted_ his warmth.

Yosuke was his sun.

 

===

 

Nanako was alive.

By some miracle, from a god, from a shooting star, or Igor, it didn’t matter, _Nanako was alive_.

Souji just finished his daily visit to Nanako in the hospital and although she was still in no condition to return home, she was still breathing and smiling at him, giving Souji more fire in his resolve to take Adachi down. Still, he vowed to Yosuke and his teammates he would never strain himself like before, so today he found himself aimlessly walking around town, a small break from the TV world and school, his thoughts going a million miles an hour.

Nanako, Namatame, Dojima, Adachi... _Yosuke_.

Souji soon was settled on the gazebo on top of the hill that overlooked Inaba, watching the snow gently fall into the ground, piling on top, erasing any kind of color Inaba had. The grey clouds overlooked the town, and he couldn’t help but wonder if any rain would come out from this cold? The trees were void of any leaves, all gone after autumn stripped away any kind of covering it had. The branches looked heavy with snow balancing on it’s edges but were completely still, almost lifeless. The frosty chill in the air made Souji’s breathing visible, like he was heaving out smoke from his lungs like a chimney. Souji couldn’t feel his fingers, nose, or ears from winter’s cold kiss and yet he’s never been more at peace. The whole world seemed silent and lifeless. The white, glistening snow only helped Souji able to reflect.

Souji finally found a name for his surging feelings for Yosuke; love. He was in love with his best friend, his partner, his summer. The word love was intense and maybe not the right one since he’s so inexperienced with love (and in relationships in general) but every book he’s read about the subject didn’t come close to the intensity he felt with Yosuke. Everyday that they’re together, the intense feeling he had only grew more and more until Souji would burn up. He was undeniably in love with him.

But, if he had a hard enough time admitting this to himself, how could he express this to Yosuke himself? Yosuke, who reacted the way he did to Kanji and his shadow? Yosuke, who seemed to prove every step that he was in fact, straight, and who was certain he only viewed Souji as his best friend? The answer was simple; he wouldn’t.

Souji stood up and sighed, shaking the snow that landed on him. The answer was simple, but not easy.

As Souji headed down the hill, he saw Yosuke who was standing right there, like some kind of cruel joke a deity pulled on him. He was wearing a thick, fluffy, jacket, with a v-neck orange t-shirt, still underdressed for this weather, his nose and ears were bright red, undoubtedly from the freezing atmosphere, and his hair had hints of the snow that was raining down from the sky. He was looking at Souji with a warm, tenderness expression.

“Hey, partner.” Yosuke gave out a small smile.

“Hi...partner…” Souji gave one back, feeling a bit tense.

“Figured you be here...Just got back from visiting Nanako?” Yosuke asked

“Y-yeah. Don’t worry, I’m not collapsing or anything, I just wanted some time to think.”

“Heh...when do you _stop_ thinking?” Yosuke teased.

“When do you start?” Souji poked back which resulted in Yosuke giving him a half hearted shove.

“But, in all seriousness, what were you thinking about anyways?” Yosuke asked, tilting his head to the side.

“About everything really...mostly you.”

Yosuke was taken aback. “O-oh?”

Souji took in a deep breath, but decided that now was good of any time to tell Yosuke everything. Before his courage gave out and his logic would win over. “I’ve told you before...before coming here, I was used to being alone. My parents were constantly working, moving around, I never made an effort to make friends...I was used to the luxury of loneliness. I never saw the point of having friends or relationships…”

“Heh, did this town change you?”

“No, I met you.”

Yosuke’s eyes widened from shock, his face flustered, but he stood silent. Souji took it as a sign to continue.

“Before I met you, my life was bleak and white and cold...like the snow right now. You came into my life and reach out to me...now, I see color and you gave me…” His cheeks flared up. “Warmth.”

Yosuke’s face was turning brighter, his mouth not deciding whether to remain closed or open, and Souji should stop there. He really should. But, he was so tired of doing the _logical_ thing.

Even if it meant Yosuke would hate him forever, he needed to say what was on his mind.

“I want to be by your side, Yosuke. I want to be your partner, always. I…” Souji clenched his fist but looked at him with ferocity emotions in his eyes.

“I’m in love with you.”

Yosuke took a step back, like a huge gust of wind just bowled him over. “W-what?”  
  
Souji’s eyes never averted from him. “I’m in love with you, Yosuke. I just...wanted you to know that.”

Yosuke’s face turned even paler and he took many paces back. “N-no...you can’t be. Y-you can’t! You shouldn’t!”  
  
Souji felt his heart drop. “Yosuke…”

“I-I’m a guy, Souji! We can’t! I-I’m an idiot, too! I trip over trash cans, I fail almost every exam, I even got us both arrested!”

“I don’t care about any of those things. I love you _because_ of them.”

“N-no, Souji! You deserve someone better! Someone who is just as perfect as you! You can have Rise, or Ai, or Yukiko, or -”

“They aren’t _you_ , Yosuke. Stop selling yourself short.” Souji interrupted, almost snapping at him.

Yosuke was still frantically shouting. “You’re not getting me, Souji! Even if you don’t meet anyone here, you’ll go back to the city and meet lots of people! People who are better than me! Love someone who deserves you, not someone as worthless as me!”

“ _Yosuke_ .” Souji stopped him. He couldn’t stand to listen to Yosuke talk so badly about himself. “Partner, I can meet every person in Japan and none of them would come close to the feeling I get with you. If you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine, just...please don’t talk so lowly of yourself. You’re _wonderful_ , Yosuke. I’ve never met anyone as wonderful as you.” Souji gave him a smile, despite the dreadful feeling in his heart as he stared at Yosuke’s distraught expression.

“S-souji I….” Yosuke looked down at the snow, shivering no doubt from the cold as Souji’s sudden confession left him feeling exposed, “I’m in love with you too...you drive me crazy...I think about you all the time...but...I want what’s best for you...and it’s not me…”

Souji's heart was like a rollercoaster right now, making him dizzy with all kinds of newfound emotions. He was about to rebuttal him, but Yosuke continued.

“But, I’ll work hard. I’ll be somebody who deserves to be your equal, somebody who deserves to be worthy of your affection. That’s why…” He looked up at him, his face completely red and his eyes glistening with determination, leaving Souji completely breathless, “I'll be somebody you _can_ love.”

Incentivized by Yosuke and without thinking, Souji took Yosuke by the arms and cloaked Yosuke with his own body, enveloping him in an embrace. “You idiot, you’re already somebody I do love.” Yosuke snorted, but mirrored Souji’s gesture and returned his hug.

The two were wrapped in each other’s arms, feeling the warm embrace of the hug. The snow was still steadily falling, almost covering their hair with white snow but the two showed no signs of separating now. They pulled back a bit, their foreheads touching, and laughed as they gazed into each other’s eyes. From here, Souji could make out every detail of Yosuke’s face. The honey-brown eyes that were as deep as the ocean, leaving him drowning in his gaze, his creamy soft complexion that was tinted red from the frost, his unruly, bright hair that stood out against the snow, and his soft, luscious lips that were calling out to him. His gaze was drifting towards them, deciding to answer them, his eyes drooping slowly as he leaned towards him, instinct taking over. Yosuke mirrored his actions, putting one hand on his chest and the other around him. Their lips met in a soft almost chaste kiss. Although his lips were chapped from the frosty winter air, his lips were warm and soft, overflowing Souji’s senses. His heart was beating impossibly fast and his knees felt weak, but all he could focus on was the smell of orange of Yosuke’s shampoo, the feeling of his warm lips against his own, and the sounds of Yosuke’s steady breathing. Eventually the two parted, gazing at each other for a second, mouths agape, before Yosuke started softly laughing. Souji answered by kissed his nose.

“You’re warm.” Souji softly whispered in his ear.

“Heh, well, I never knew I had such heat inside of me.” Yosuke grinned at him, his face emanating that brilliant warmth Souji craved. 

Souji’s lips curled as he felt himself gidding with laughter. “Only _you_ can come up with stuff this corny.”

Yosuke joined his laughter. “Told you I would be a professional comedian.”

Souji gazed at him with a tender expression he never knew he could muster and wrapped his arms around Yosuke even tighter. “I love you.”

Yosuke leaned into his embrace. “I love you too.”

Although the frozen, icy air enclosed them and the Winter snow continued to attempt to bury them, showing no signs of pausing, Souji has never felt warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_(:3」∠)_](https://gyazo.com/8cc24a39c813d397916fcfbf47e12264) (thank you blackpaopu for drawing this for me and giving me a reference on how they kiss HNHFS!!) 
> 
> I....finished.....
> 
> I wasn't kidding when I told you this chapter would be long; this was actually the first chapter, supposedly a one shot, I worked on but I left it alone for the longest time and finally came back to it once I decided to start on this project. It took a lot of editing and reworking but I FINALLY FINISHED. I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE AS LONG AS THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS COMBINED, I'M SORRY (╥_╥) 
> 
> I was actually gonna end it with souji realizing that he was in love with yosuke and leave it at that, but I decided fuck that and do a confession scene. can you tell I'm a sucker for romance and read too much light novels??? lmao 
> 
> I haven't wrote fanfic in YEARS since my early teen days but I wanted in someway to contribute to the souyo fandom despite how late I am OTL I also wanted to practice my writing skills, but I think I somehow failed lol STILL, I can't believe the warm reception I got, I'm truly amazed and in awe (ಥ﹏ಥ) thank you SO SO MUCH for your kind comments and kudos I know I keep repeating myself but I never ever expected my fanfic to even get comments let alone people saying they like it?! thank you so so much, they made my day and highly motivated me!! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> I want to write more souyo and who knows maybe I will (but I need like prompt ideas lmao), but until then, thank you so so much for reading!! I hope you did enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ you can catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromiibo) if you want!! thank you!!


End file.
